Long VERY LONG Drabbles
by jadethespade
Summary: m only for swearing... ENJOY...not enough Nny and Edgar around now days


**I HAD AN AMAZING IDEA TODAY...I'M GONNA DO SOME DRABBLES :] ... Based on songs... BUT most of the so called "drabbles" are like... really long. So really, they're more like short stories.  
**  
**Blood on the dance floor – Riot!  
**"EDGAR?" Johnny screamed looking out from his window.  
"yeah..." The calm man tilted his head to the side, leaving his newspaper.  
"THE DOGS LOOKING AT ME FUNNY AGAIN" Johnny's brow furrowed, one eye wide whilst the other squinted.  
"..Johnny... Thats a cat" Edgar said with a slight surprised tone to his usually monotone Voice  
"WELL WHAT EVER THE FUCK IT IS EDGAR.. IT KNOWS! IT KNOWS!"  
A sigh passed Edgars lips... "Okay Johnny...okay"**  
**"THIS IS WAR FURRY BEAST"  
_this is going to be a long day..._**  
**

**AFI- who said you could touch me? (you can probably see where I'm gonna go with this)  
**"JOHNNY!" Edgar choked out as he felt strong fingers wrap around his throat, the air in his lungs escaping all at once.

All he could see were Johnny's eyes glaring, whilst his thin frame hung over him "WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO THAT?" Edgar gasped hinting in order to answer...Johnny had to loosen his grip a bit...which he did... eventually " I...I..*sputter* I just wanted to hug you" One of Johnny's eyebrows shot up, Edgar cold see the cogs in his head turn.. before Edgar knew it Johnny's hands tightened around his throat. "WHO THE FUCK SAID YOU COULD TOUCH ME?" and the shaking begins.

**AFI- fishbowl (Too much old AFI)  
**"EDGAR!" a loud shriek echoed through the house of 777. Instantly Edgar ran towards where the noise was coming from. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the source of the noise. Johnny.C wide eyed, arms crossed, fingers clawing into his own flesh, panting like a fish out of water.

Edgar ran his hand gently down Johnny's back, slightly worried "Johnny? What's wrong?" The maniac seemed so.. vulnerable, sometimes Johnny could look so vulnerable, another reason why people EXPECTED him to be a quiet and tolerant geek...UNTIL... they're cut into little pieces at the bottom of a ugly little house in the ghetto.

"EDGAR... th-th-the Area.. It's, it's all weird" Edgars brows furrowed "Area?" The skinny man glared at him, giving Edgar that "you are such a waste of life and I don't know why I put up with you" look. "YES EDGAR THE AREA! THE GODDAMN FUCKING AREA! AND FOR FUCKS SAKE WHY IS THAT CAT OUTSIDE STILL STARING AT ME?"

After a few seconds of trying to remember what Johnny was shrieking about, Edgar finally realised. The man let out a loud chuckle "ohhhhh the AREA!" Johnny stared at Edgar with squinted eyes "STOP LAUGHING!"

_awww he's so cute_

after his fit of laughter Edgar cautiously wrapped his arms around the maniacs waist "Nny? Do you mean your penis?" Edgar said with a smile plastered on his face "YES AND IT WAS ALL... INFLATED AND EW" Edgar just shook his head "Nny... that's called an erection" the younger mans eyes widened "OH SO THATS WHAT THOSE LOOK LIKE"

**Alkaline trio- I was a prayer  
**Edgars Eyes traced Johnny's face, eyes sore, red complementing the bags, black and drooping. His blue hair messy, bangs covering his face, a perfect blue. He was so... Innocent looking, It made him wonder how anyone could find the man threatening. The way his clothes hung from his thin frame. The way he could be so... childish and endearing, all these things adding to his laments. How could such a fragile "creature" do so much damage?

But it was obvious to Edgar, Nny wasn't always like this, society made him this way, another reason why he probably despised human nature. All this made Edgar realise... he couldn't let Johnny go back to his old ways.

**+44- Little death  
**His cool hands ran over the soft skin of Nny's stomach, hands under the thin mans shirt, so warm, he moved in soothing circles running over the feverish flesh. Edgar knew Johnny liked it because when Johnny likes something he makes that little snotty sound at the back of his throat.

The man's eyes watched Johnny's face as he rubbed softer and slower, gaining a louder little noise, whilst his eyes were slightly closed, you could tell he was trying to stop them from disobeying him. "you shouldn't be doing that" Johnny muttered under pepper mint breath.

"And why is that?" Edgar said kissing Nny's forehead, "because..." the sentence cut off by Johnny's weird train of thought "is it because you're scared you'll fall asleep?" it should have been a statement not a question. Johnny was obviously tired and doing such a soothing act may just make him fall off the edge.

"sleep *yawn* is for the weak" Edgar just sighed "mmhmm I bet it is" he said whilst pressing a kiss to Johnny's collar bone "argh... Edgar don't do that" it was more of a moan then a angry yell, he continued kissing Nny's neck, to his lips, to his eyes. Hands still on Johnny's sunken in stomach.

After a few minutes, Johnny was out like a light, completely drowned in his own sub conscious, he's be PISSED when he wakes up

**The cure- Boys don't cry  
**Edgar didn't understand Nny sometimes, When he wanted to cry he'd always run down to one of the lower floors, it was sad to say the least, Edgar wanted to be there but Nny always pushed him away saying "NO I DONT WANT YOU TO SEE ME!".

MOST of the time Edgar complied with Nny's demands, but on some occasions he'd just go downstairs and hold Nny till he stopped crying, he knew that deeply Johnny wanted him there.

**Alkaline trio- Bleeder  
**The phone rang again, Waking the tired man from his dream, sweat trickling down his feverish body. His dream replaying in his mind, it was so real, so vivid.

The kisses, both of them saying they loved one another. He hated these dreams. The truth was Nny (even if he did love Edgar) Would never admit his feelings and it was wrong to think about Nny that way, it was filthy, un-Christian... yet he couldn't stop it.

Realising the phone was still ringing Edgar quickly picked it up, just realising how naked he was.

"Hello?" there was a low pause on the phone followed by a sigh  
"Edgar...i did it again... BUT IN MY DEFENSE IT WAS A WHORE FILLED WITH LIES! LIES I SAY!"  
"Damn it Nny STOP KILLING CATS!"  
Silence from the other side of the phone  
"Edgar?"  
"Yes Nny?"  
"I'm sorry"  
"its okay *sighs* I'm coming over"

**RANDOM IDEA TIME XD XD XD**  
"BITCH GIVE ME YO CANDY!" Edgar shook his head whilst Nny terrorised the club scouts.

**RANDOM IDEA PART 2 XD  
**"That kid loves you y'know" The man watched whilst the psychopath ate his "Skettios", all he got back was a grunt and a nasty slurpy sound, "seriously Nny...AND...I think you love him too" instantly Nny's head twisted, red source all over his face, after a few seconds of shock Johnny threw his spoon down "I need to find a way to shut you up sometimes"

THE END PLEASE REVIEW...I BEG!


End file.
